Twidemy A Twilight and Vampire Academy Crossover
by Princess lil a
Summary: This is a twilight and vampire academy crossover. When Rose and Lissa ran away from their school they go to Forks where they meet the Cullen’s and Bella, would they want to go back to the academy after this or is this just a reason to stay?
1. New school

**Hi everybody i was watching twilight when i got this idea, so i hope you like it **

**it's set in twilight after Bella found out that the Cullen's are vamps and set b4 VA when Lissa and rose ran away from the academy**

**xoxox anita**

**Rose POV**

i got up to get ready for school, it was our first day and so far i am hating the weather its cold, always raining and sometimes it snows so far i am hating Forks.  
The only reason we are here was because me and Lissa(Vasilisa Dragomir the last left of her race.) Ran away from our school, St Vladimir's Academy after one of the teachers, Ms. Karp told me to take her away to save her from her self. Even though i have no idea what she was talking about.

i went to get change i put on jeans and a red T and then i got out my black jacket and my black bag with my pens and books. i was brushing my hair when Lissa came our of the bathroom, she had on a long dark purple top and black leggings she looked as nice as ever. We got our bags and walked down to the school, we were really lucky and got a room right next to the school so we don't have to use our money to get a taxi everyday.

"so Liss, are you gonner use compulsion on them so we'll get the same time table?" i asked her

"yeah, its be fun if we get to be together for the whole day" Lissa smiled and opened the door for me for the office at our new school Forks High School. It wasn't much of a name it was just the place and high school at the end of it but at lest ill be able to remember it. Inside it was brightly lit, and warmer then i hoped. The office was small and their were plants everywhere.

"can i help you?" asked the red haired woman

"I'm Lissa Dragomir and this is Rose Hathaway" Lissa smiled with out showing her teeth and fangs. I bet the teacher would faint if she saw them.

"oh yes your new here, I've got your time tables here, and i was able to put you guys in the same classes, and here is a map of the school, anything else can i help you with?" she asked while giving us the timetables and the map.

"no we're fine" i said as we starting to go. When we got outside their were a lot more kids and they all had cars, the best cars were a shiny Volvo and a red convertible, it would have to be a BMW. I'll love to drive that. We went to sit down so we could read our time table.

* * *

Mondays:  
1st Period: Maths -Building A room 4-  
2nd Period: P.E -gym/hall-  
3rd Period: English -Building C room 12-  
4th Period: Biology -Building E room 7-

Tuesday:  
1st Period: Spanish -Building B room 2-  
2nd Period: Art -Building D room 10-  
3rd Period: History -Building G room 11-  
4th Period: english -Building C room 12-

Wednesdays:  
1st Period: Biology -Building E room 7-  
2nd Period: Maths -Building A room 4-  
3rd Period: P.E -gym/hall-  
4th Period: English -Building C room 12-

Thursdays:  
1st Period: Maths -Building A room 4-  
2nd Period: Spanish -Building B room 2-  
3rd Period: art -Building D room 10-  
4th Period: history -Building G room 11-

Friday:  
1st Period: English -Building C room 12-  
2nd Period: Biology -Building E room 7-  
3rd Period: maths -Building A room 4-  
4th Period: PE -gym/hall-

* * *

"hey Lissa!"

she looked up from the map of the school that she was trying to work out. "what?"

"are you any good at Spanish? because for the first time i think I'll do better in maths" i joked

She laughed knowing how bad i am in Maths. She got up from the seat and put her timetable and her map in her bag. The bell went as soon as i got up. "Rose are you coming?" Lissa called out to me, she was already at the door.

"yeah i'm comming" i called back as i got my bag and tryed to catch up to her. I got ready for my least favourite subject _maths._


	2. Algebra is only useful if your a pirate

_"Rose are you coming?" Lissa called out to me, she was already at the door._

_"yeah I'm coming" i called back as i got my bag and tryed to catch up to her. I got ready for my least favourite subject maths._

**Rose POV**

i walked in the class room with Lissa and just notice all stares on us. They probably thinking about the two new girls. We went sat down at the table at the back hoping they the others would stop looking at us. i pulled out my maths book and started to zoom in and out of his teaching, to find x.......you......+.....sir.....take your ruler.......draw a line.........x is 56..........Mr Varner. what? i laughed to myself, funny name.

the bell went and i almost yelled "freedom" as I walked out of the door. Or should I say ran out of the door? When i got out i had to wait for lissa, why is she slow when i'm fast?

"did you enjoy your self? i think you fell asleep as soon as he said we are doing algebra" Lissa said as she took out her timetable

"why learn algebra? Finding X is only usefull if you're a pirate" i told her

"and i thought you wanted to be a pirate when your older" she laughed

"not if i have to learn algebra, what do we have next?" i asked

"P.E, we'll have to ask the teacher for the uniform" Lissa signed. sport isn't her thing just like maths isn't my thing. We walked into the gym which was easy to find.

"hey" called out a boy, we turned around and saw a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick running, well trying to run towards us. "You're Rose and Vasilisa, the new girls"

"Call me lissa" she hated getting called by her full name

"well hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place" he smiled "i hope you enjoy Forks, and hmmmm i better let you go, cya around"

"yeah bye" me and Lissa said back to him, wired guy. We went to the couch and she gave us uniform, it was a light blue T and dark blue shorts, could it be any more boring? i put on a head band so it wont get in the way while i was waiting for Lissa to put on her shoes. We got out of the change rooms when i found out what we are going to play, volleyball, i couldn't wait!

**A/N  
I'm sorry this is sooo short i just wanted to know what you guys are thinking about this story!**

**and i'll like to thank**

Her Awesomeness

Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy

AlexRozaBelikov

**for reviewing :D**

**Please tell me what you want to happen and how you think i can make it better, so all you have to do is press the little button that says REVIEW :D**


	3. the cullens

_"yeah bye" me and Lissa said back to him, wired guy. We went to the couch and she gave us uniform, it was a light blue T and dark blue shorts, could it be any more boring? i put on a head band so it wont get in the way while i was waiting for Lissa to put on her shoes. We got out of the change rooms when i found out what we are going to play, volleyball, i couldn't wait!_

**Rose POV**

I passed the ball to Jessica, a girl that i met, she reminds me of a girl from the academy, Natalie. They both talk on and on and on and on about nothing but they are both really nice and both talk more then they should about nothing, wait, i think i already said that. Well Jessica invited us to have lunch with her and her friends so hopefully it'll be fun! After we got dressed and went to put our books away in our lockers we went with Jess to the cafeteria. We got our trays and put food on it, i found donuts so i guess its my lucky day today. We bought our food then followed Jessica to the table.

When i looked at everyone i notice some of them were in my class. i started to eat my donut when i notice someone behind me. I had to say, they were beautiful. One girl with blond hair, and two boys, one with messy blond hair, who was tall and the other had dark hair and was holding the blond girl's hand and they all had pale white skin. They were walking to a table where 2 girls and 1 boy sat. The boy had bronze hair who looked the most boyish, he was looking at the girl with long brown hair, she wasn't as beautiful as the others but she was pretty. The girl next to her was as pale as the rest of them she had short black hair it was all spiky and she looked like a pixie, when she saw the blond boy that was heading towards her she got up and went straight to him holding out her hand. It was when Lissa called me i notice i was staring at them.

"Rose"

"what?" i said taking my eyes away from them.

"what are you staring at?" Lissa asked

"nothing" i mutted, i turned to Jessica "who are they?"

"the Cullen's, their are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids and the one with long brown hair that's Bella Swan, and the boy next to her is Edward, he's so amazing..... The blond girl that's Rosalie and the big dark hair guy that's Emmett, they must be visiting, because they finished school. The little dark hair girl that's Alice she is really wired and that's Jasper, the blond one that looks like his in pain, he finished school as well"

I looked at him again and notice what she meant, he looked kinda scary. It was then that i notice that that the Cullen's weren't eating, and they were all pale, they were all beautiful. There skin was like Lissa's and its almost imposable to find someone with that type of skin unless they were a moroi or .......Strigoi. But they couldn't be Strigoi. They have red eyes and fangs but the Cullen's have golden brown eyes and with the fangs ill have to get closer to them to see, i just wonder why that girl Ella, is with them. i wonder if she knows what they are? I only just notice that i was staring at her when I saw Edward and Alice's eyes focused on Lissa.

"Oh my gawd," Jessica chirpped to Lissa. "Edward Cullen's staring at you."

The ten minute bell interrupted the new subject and Lissa and I went to get out bags.

"I think their nice," Lissa said.

"What?" I asked. "They are like crazy vampires."

"Their not vampires!"

"Then why is their skin so white?" I asked tauntingly.

"Why is my skin so white?" Lissa responded.

"Because you're a vampire," I told her.

"I know what you mean, Rose," Lissa said. "But if they have Bella with them how much harm can they be?"

"Isn't it Ella?" I asked.

"I thought you only didn't listen when we were in class," Lissa accused. "but now I'm guessing I was wrong."

i laughed "so what do we have now?"

"English, then Biology" Lissa responded "i hear that they are working on Romeo and Juliet for English"

"who said they are working on Romeo and Juliet, the story is sooo old!" i complained

"well if you werent day dreaming about edward maybe you would of listen to Jessica" Lissa laughed

"i do not have a thing for Edward" i told her

"of course you don't" Lissa open the door and walked in, i followed her to the back table, we sat down and got out our books. The door open again and in came Edward, oh my god he in my class, and also whats her name, Ella no that's not it, Bella? i think. they walked and sat in the table in front of us. Which is good so if he talks or something I'll be able to see if he has fangs, if he has some.

**hi everyone again I'm really sorry that it took a long time to update and thank you all for the reviews**

**_Sisterhood-of-the-Slayer  
_**

**_vampiresdontsparkle  
_**

**_.X  
_**

**_lily-pily-620  
_**

**_Dimitri-Rose.1824  
_**

**_sparkle22099  
_**

**_Her Awesomeness  
_**

**_AlexRozaBelikov_**

**i hope you joyed this chapter! what should i do the next chapter about? i you have any ideas review or you can send me a message, and i promise i'll reply!**


	4. talking to eddie

_"Of course you don't" Lissa open the door and walked in, I followed her to the back table, we sat down and got out our books. The door open again and in came Edward, oh my god he in my class, and also what's her name, Ella no that's not it, Bella? I think. They walked and sat in the table in front of us. Which is good so if he talks or something I'll be able to see if he has fangs, if he has some._

**Rose POV**

The back of Edward's head is beautiful. All he did in this class was looking at Ella, would think she'll freak out that he is always looking but who knows.

"Rose!" Lissa called bring me back to earth, "the bell went, let's go"

I stood up and put my books in my bag, and followed Lissa out the door i past Edward and he smiled at me. I can't believe a vampire smiled at me! Edward then turned his head and stared at me as soon as I thought vampire. I took a step back and caught up with Lissa.

"Rose, what do you wanna do to night?" Lissa asked trying to get my attention

"Guess what?"

"Rose you're not even listening to me, what were you going to say?" Lissa was really annoyed as we got to our lockers

"Edward does not have-" I looked around to see if anyone was here but it was deserted "fangs"

"See told ya, but no you don't listen you keep going on and on" Lissa put her books in her locker and slammed the door.

"Liss, he is a vampire though, I don't no how or what type but I will prove it to you"

"Good luck" she signed.

* * *

I sat on my bed and watched Lissa as she fell asleep. I put the note under her pillow and went outside. It was twilight so I could still see I walk on the path and then stopped. I turned to the woods across from me and looked out. I swear I saw something. I cross the word and went threw the trees. It was dark because the tress was blocking the sun. I turned around and that's when I saw her. Her hair was redder then mine and her eyes was dark as night, her skin was white, vampire white. She moved fast as lightning right next to me. I felt her cold breath on me.  
I took a few steps back and I didn't have a weapon on me but something happen. It was as fast as ever and hard to see someone pushed the black eye girl but she was fast and run towards the trees.

"You should be so happy that i saved you" Edward turn around and faced me

"Who was that?" I asked

"Vampire but of course you would know all about that"

"How did you know about that?" I asked

"I have to go, don't go in the woods please? I already told Bella like ages ago" oh so her name is Bella, I always think its Ella

"And her name is Bella, by the way and I have to go" he tuned around

How did he know that? "Eddie, can I call you that? I had a friend called Eddie"

"And what happen to him?" he asked

"Nothing" i told him

"Then why did you say had?"

"Well, because Lissa and I ran away, and why am I telling you this?" I asked myself

"Because I asked you a question" he said

"Well can I ask you a question?" i asked

"You just did, I'll see you at school"

When I looked back he was gone. I turned around and walked out of the woods, it was after twilight, so there was very little light. I walked back to the room and closed the door behind me, I pasted Lissa sleeping and took the note and threw it in the bin, hoping she didn't have to read it.

**thx for readingmy sorry i took so long to update, i hope you dont hate me.**

**Thank you all for reviewing**

**ladyyuuki16  
**

**Nicole Ozera  
**

**Team Rosalie  
**

**ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff  
**

**Her Awesomeness**

**YOU GUYSS ARE SOO AWESOME!!**


End file.
